Some printing systems use photoconductors on which may be generated a latent electrostatic image. A dry powder or liquid toner may be developed on a photoconductor and be subsequently transferred, either directly or indirectly, to a media.
Photoconductors are generally a costly element of a printing system. The longevity of a photoconductor may thus have a direct impact on the cost of printing.